percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabre Robson
Sabre Steven Robson is the son of Andrew Robson and Linda Louis, Nephew of Sadie Robson and Brother of Jack Robson. He is second in command of The Godslingers Next Gen He is also a character in The Running Man and the Children of the Atom. Appearance He has black untidy hair like his father, icy blue eyes he got from his mother, he also wears a blue jacket, black jeans and sneakers. He inherited his fathers looks with a bonus of his nice and kind personality which makes him a dream to nearly all the girls in Camp Half-Blood During many battles he has gotten multiple scars on his body, some on his knees, most on his chest and at least one big one on his back. After his third quest with The Godslingers Next Gen his grandfather, Zeus, King of the Gods gave him a black cloak which allows him to move faster, making his sword strokes more faster. In the Running Man he wears a black snowboarding jacket with a furry collar along with black jeans and running sneakers, his hair is pretty much the same but instead of a burning hope in his eyes it is a black void of nothing. He also has a scar running down his left eye given to him by Nadine when he was a child Personality He is cheerful most of the time and very serious about things. He is quite charming, he also inherited his fathers face so all the Aphrodiate girls, Apollo girls, Hermes, Demeter, Hyperion and pretty much all the girls in camp want to date him, which he finds quite funny and a bit weird although he loves saying when he owes Rose or Lyre "Ok....how about one date"﻿ Fatal Flaw His Fatal Flaw is like his fathers, he trusts too easily Coma Years later, he was forced to make the Godslingers leave without him, leaving him to fight an army of monsters He went into a coma for 3 years, during which his son Hope took his place. Family and Marrige 14 years after to the quest to save the original Godslingers, when Sabre met Rose Ravens, Daughter of Ceres for the first time he saw her he fell in love instantly, they shared a kiss on their first quest and then developed their relationship and soon got married and had a child, his name was Hope Robson who he loved and trained when he was old enough The Stolen Fleece When a scout from the Dark Circle stole the golden fleece from camp, Sabre was sent to get it back, he tracked the scout to hawaii and threw him into a volcano, he brought the fleece back to camp The Running Man In an alternate dimension where Nadine rules he is part of the Rebels fighting against Nadine, he wants her dead because she killed his father. His appearance is gothic in the Running Man and instead of Swiftstrike he uses a katana given to him from Jack Sullivan, he swears revenge on Nadine and will kill her himself. The Demigod Who Cried Werewolf While on one of his quests he accidently eats a forbidden plant that turns him into a blood thirsty werewolf, his friends try to help him but they fail and he runs away to Romania, his friends find him and cure him, he still has the strength of a werewolf but he can't transform. ﻿ Powers *• He has lightning powers like all children of Zeus *• He has wind powers, greater than his father's but equal to his mothers. *• He has the strength of a bear and speed of a Cheetah. *• He is a great swordsman. *He has the Curse of Achilles like his father which he inherited threw blood *Is a master of Karate, Boxing and prefessional football (don't ask) Olympian Forms He also inherited from his father the power to unlock the blessings of the Olympians but he can also unlock the blessings of the Titans. *Nyx: Becomes the king of darkness, can melt into shadows or enter peoples dreams﻿ Weapons His phone that becomes a giant sword, spear, or hammer depending on which app he choses, he calls it Swiftstrike. His wrisband-shield that he inherited from his father. In The Running Man he uses a katana made out of imperial gold Friends His best friend is Finn Sullivan. They were friends from when they were babies on. They saw each other alot as kids and went on weird and wonderful adventures that made the two inseperable He is also close friends with Josh McLean, having known him since he was a little baby Theme song *Dancing for Life. *When he's with Rose, Dela by Johnny Clegg *When he's angry, Riot by the Three Day Graces Gallery Ok_how_about_one_date 2.jpg|"Ok...how about one date? Sabre's favourite quote Sabre_age_24 2.jpg|Sabre after coming out of his coma Sabre_age_35 2.jpg|Sabre, 32 years old Sabre_R 13.jpg|Sabre, 13 years old Sabre_age_14 14.jpg|Sabre, 14 years old Sabre's first time holding 2 a sword.jpg|Sabre's first time holding a sword Sabre Fighting 2.png|Sabre fighting a masked opponant SabreR.png|Sabre Robson (Lunaii) Sabre 2.jpg|Sabre Robson (Anime Avatar Creator) Sabre and Swiftstrike.jpg|Sabre and his sword Swiftstrike Sabre as a werewolf.jpg|Sabre in his werewolf form Sabre being bestowed a cloak.jpg|Sabre and his magic cloak Swiftstirke.jpg|Sabre's sword Swiftstrike Zack.jpg|Sabre, Age 24 Sabre Robson.png|Sabre Robson (Elouai) Sabre dramtic.png|Sabre while searching for his father and the Original Godslingers Sabre in The Godslingers Next Gen.jpg|Sabre while in the Godslingers Next Gen ﻿ Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Grandchildren of Zeus Category:The Godslingers (OC Club) Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Robsons Category:Children of the Atom Category:Demigod High